The present invention relates to an improved process for the preparation of crystalline ZSM-5 pentasil type of zeolite like ZSM-5 (Zeolite Socony Mobil-5), which are useful in acid catalyzed reactions.
The synthesis of ZSM-5 is reported in U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,886 (1972). In the presently known processes ZSM-5 was synthesized from a mixture of alkali metal cation, especially sodium, tetra alkyl ammonium cation, aluminum source like sodium aluminate, silica source like sodium silicate and water in the pH range of 6.7 to 13.0, the autoclavation temperature of 120xc2x0-200xc2x0 C. under autogeneous pressure. The ZSM-5 material showed characteristic X-ray diffraction pattern. The ZSM-5 catalyst was initially prepared within eight days, typically at 150xc2x0 C. for six days. There are various attempts to reduce the time of the autoclavation from six days to two days by seeding gel method (Microporous Materials 22, 626-627 (1998). The attempts have been made to reduce the autoclavation time by using anionic promoters like H3PO4 (Nature, 381, 298 (1996)) and by varying ratios of various precursors (Zeolites 12, 943 (1992)). Many other patents have been reported in the literature. These methods have some limitations and cannot be commercialized. The limitations are (1) X-ray crystalline purity, (2) crystalline phase purity (3) the promoter cation enters into tetrahedral position like the arsenate promoter leads to arsanate-silicalite with different catalytic properties. (4) The definite Si/Al ratio in the gel and the product (5) product yield.
Accordingly it is an object of the invention to provide a process for the preparation of ZSM-5 catalyst which is commercially feasible.
It is another object of the invention, to provide a process for the preparation of ZSM-5 catalyst which shows high X-ray and crystalline phase purity and specific Si/Al ratios.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a process for the preparation of ZSM-5 catalyst which provides a high product yield in short autoclavation time.
The present invention relates to the improved synthesis of uniform porous, crystalline zeolitic material similar to ZSM-5 a member of pentasil family. ZSM-5 has a characteristic X-ray diffraction pattern. The typical chemical composition of ZSM-5 may be represented as 3.25 Na2O: Al2O3: 30 SiO2: xcx9c958 H2O.
Accordingly the present invention provides an improved process for the preparation of ZSM-5 catalyst of the formula 3.25 Na2O. Al2O3.30SiO2.zH2O where z=15-20 water molecules per unit cell, and XRD pattern as given in Table 1 below comprising autoclaving a mixture of a pre-prepared seeding gel comprising a mixture of a alkali metal cation, an alkali hydroxide, and a silica source in water, and further amounts of silica source and an aluminium source in the presence of an organic solvent near or above the super critical conditions of temperature and pressure for the said organic solvent.
In one embodiment of the invention, the alkali metal cation comprises sodium tetraalkyl ammonium cation.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the silica source comprises tetraethoxysilane.
In another embodiment of the invention, the aluminium source is sodium aluinate.
In one embodiment of the invention, the organic solvent used is selected from the group consisting of methanol, acetone, isopropanol, acetonitrile and ethanol.
In another embodiment of the invention, water is used as a co-solvent along with the organic solvent.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the autoclavation temperature is varied from 150 to 250xc2x0 C., preferably under supercritical temperature of organic solvent.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, the autoclavation pressure is varied from 20 to 50 atm near to sub-critical and supercritical pressure of the organic solvent used.
In another embodiment of the invention, the Si/Al atomic ratio in the seeding gel is varied thereby controlling the Si/Al atomic ratio in the as synthesized ZSM-5.
In a preferred embodiment the Si/Al ratio can be varied in the range of 10 to 60. ZSM-5 is highly thermally stable. The organic template was removed by heating as-synthesized ZSM-5 at 550xc2x0 C. for 12-16 hours.